135754-all-north-american-megaservers-will-be-brought-down
Content WoD lasted around 6 days of being unable to go inside your garrison and 12 hour queues on low pop servers. Since garrisons was needed to process through the leveling... ya, was not fun. Ya, WoD is by far the worst. Edited October 2, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not by a long shot but it's pretty rough. Troubleshooting the issue has to be a real PITA. That said, I am getting pretty salty as this is my Saturday and I was really hoping to play. | |} ---- ---- i felt that pain...that was dreadful....and i felt the pain of the entire xpac....no flying (well you can after a gated achievement) lol woohoo! at least wildstar people will bring down servers and fix it at a moments notice and not make you wait until next tuesday! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I mean, cupcake, it's bad, you're not wrong. But to say it's the worst...yeah nope. Just have mommy pour you a new sippy cup and go watch Thomas the *cupcake* train until your hissyfit subsides. | |} ---- I'm not lying lol. http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/kiljaeden/Lolipewyou/simple I have achievements from the first day of WoD, i'm far from lying. | |} ---- Diablo 3 went almost 2 weeks of a multitude of errors. Burning Crusade would crash your entire system if you tried to enter the dark portal at prime time, WoD like others said had over 12-32 hour que timers just for you to use a toy and be booted out and not able to log in until they reset the servers. Archage had a consistant 400-900 ping with a good connection, Now sure if Rift was your only other launch experience I could see this being the worst, but out of all the releases in the past 15 years this is far far far from the worst. This is even better than Wildstar launch of 2014. | |} ---- So, u linking me a profile of someone from wow makes u a less liar I play wow from start, i still play today, in fact soon i have raid to wipe on Gorefiend mythic ahgain, sigh...and i can say U ARE A LIAR The garison were a portion of the game, small one, and were bugged on just few servers...u couldnt fly above them thats all, but u could walk your way in, and issue was fixed and wasnt game breakjing For the rest you could do quest, raids, dungeons, EVERYTHING, level up , pvp etc just as normal YEAH U R A LIAR Edited October 2, 2015 by Rikkof | |} ---- It's my character dude. Been my character since 2005. Again not lying, but at this point it seems saying anything to you is pointless considering of the trollish attitude you give off. Edited October 2, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- Here's a different thought. Instead of spending all of your time on videogames, take this downtime as a precious excuse to learn how to form a *cupcake*ing sentence. | |} ---- Haha ...srsly..i played wow from 2005, was amongst the 1st players in my realm AnaCHRONOS TO ENTER POTAL, there were mayeb 3k players there on SAME SPOT, and i did not crashed, ofc it was lag and low fps, but u are lying I never ever had 12 hours queue in any game and my logging in WOD was at mosta 3-5 m in queue in prime time, ON TWISTED NETHER So, lie some more pls Nothign in gaming industry compares to this fiasco SUPERSERVERS MY A.... Edited October 2, 2015 by Rikkof | |} ---- Judging from your attitude and sentence structure, you can't be older than 16, likely younger. Meaning you wouldn't have been able to play in 2005, you would of been too young. Who's the liar now? Edited October 2, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- Final Fantasy XIV, EQ2, Several WoW expansions, Rift All those games had much worse problems with this, but your problem is that of perspective. The closer you are to something, the bigger it seems, and your face is right next to this problem, so to you, it is the biggest one in history. So you are not "perspectively" wrong, just factually wrong. With that said, I do not like the downtime either. But I can entertain myself with other things on the meanwhile, which I suggest you do as well. (Just a suggestion, don't bite my head over it.) | |} ---- Honestly i dont think English is his first language. | |} ---- ---- This is your first rodeo, isn't it? | |} ---- From my experience people use this excuse to hide their age. Most of the time it is their first language, but catfish and hide behind the "not first language" bullcrap. | |} ---- That's not vanilla 2005. Now I think you have reading comprehension problems. | |} ---- sEE THE NAME IN CHAT ? REALM IS ANACHRONOS Dont sleep in beds u cant afford kid....when i say u are a liar, i mean it And i dotn prove it with some armory link..i prove it with ingame facts So, name > realm > eu armory, see feats of strenght achievements see from when i play that game Wanna get some more , come again....meanwhile U R A LIAR, NO GAME HAS HAD SUCH A LAUNCH AS THIS WILDSTAR EVER Edited October 2, 2015 by Rikkof | |} ---- ---- I mean, jokes on you, you're still playing WoW; a game that hasn't been good in five years | |} ---- GO ARMORY , but since u are incapable of doing so.... btw i play since 2004 to be more exact, and teh ss i took it some moments ago, seems u have reading issues, not me | |} ---- Rofl you must not have been gaming long | |} ---- Alright, so not a ten year old child, but instead just very immature, like a ten year old child. | |} ---- You are utterly wrong. It was 4 days of login queues at 5+ hours. I remember specifically because it was over a work period of mine and it was exactly 4 days before I could get in without waiting. The queue waits did continue for days afterward, but not quite so long. THEN, the Garrison issues went on for weeks dude. You must not have been a serious player, because everyone knows you would exit a raid and get bumped to your Garrisons for weeks and weeks. And the Garrisons themselves were buggy for at least 2 weeks. And yes, as you admit (lol), you are acting incredibly immaturely. Take it down a notch hun ;) Edited October 2, 2015 by Blueskylight | |} ---- Now you're also personally attacking in both picture and forums because I proved you wrong. I do hope you know that bannable. Edited October 2, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- More lies. it just does not stop with you, does it..? | |} ---- And here is your typical WoW player nowadays. Way to represent, kid. Edited October 2, 2015 by Shootsfoot | |} ---- Hurray for you then, you forget though you aren't the only player. So how about you take you temper tantrum down a notch and realize you aren't the only person with experiences in WoW. I started from day one, and yes WoW did have many issues including server crashes, maybe not your server but others did. Stop calling people liars and crawl back under your bridge. Edited October 2, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- I'm not judging, and part of me thinks what you are doing is almost noble. But once such as yourself @Killance who i'm sure has been part of this and many only online communities. I have to ask, Why fight the trolls? | |} ---- ---- for the time being , i proved you as being not only wrong, but lying on purpose from the tone of your posts it does look that u seem a bit "annoyed' when confronted and bested on your own grounds... Next time dont lie | |} ---- Entertainment. Normally stop when they msg me privately, shows that I got to them and won over them. On a more serious note, normally fight them to get them banned. They'll slip up and say something bannable then "poof" they're gone. | |} ---- My husband does the same thing, I don't understand you boys, lol | |} ----